


Reaver gets fucked on the war room table

by SpicyTrashThe1st



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, War Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTrashThe1st/pseuds/SpicyTrashThe1st
Summary: Exactly what the title says.





	Reaver gets fucked on the war room table

Once everyone is ready, Walter starts us off, “This hearing concerns the future of the Bowerstone Shelter and Orphanage. Page will speak for the disenfranchised people of the city. Reaver will dispute her cause.”

“You may speak,” I say, trying my best to keep my eyes off of Reaver’s smug face.

“Your majesty, the Shelter has long been the only refuge for the homeless, the poor, and the orphaned. And until we can change the whole world for the better, it will continue to be their only hope of survival. Isn't it time we held out a helping hand to those who need it most? The Shelter is underfunded and the building has fallen into disrepair. Invest in the Shelter and Orphanage, and perhaps we can begin to create a better future for Albion's forgotten people.”

“I could not agree more. The city and its people are in dire need. But it is not charity they require, it is love,” he says, looking directly at me making me want to whack him over the head with his cane. “I propose we use this dilapidated building to help both them and ourselves. For love and money have always gone hand in hand. Let us inaugurate Bowerstones first brothel.”

Page is utterly outraged by this but honestly who didn’t see this coming. She turns towards Reaver, her hands balled into fists, “A _ brothel _?!”

“Brothel, bordello, whorehouse. The name is unimportant. What matters is that the people get the love they need. And we get their money.”

Walter’s booming voice interrupts their squabble, drawing us back to the matter at hand. “Yes, its for your majesty to decide. Refurbish the Shelter and Orphanage, or convert it into a house of ill repute?”

I don’t even bother to pretend to take a moment to consider both prospects. Instead, I address the room, “The poor of this city have suffered enough. We will renovate the Shelter and Orphanage.”

“The Bowerstone Shelter shall be refurbished at the crown's expense.”

“Thank you, your majesty. You've done the right thing,” Page says over the cheers.

Reaver looks at me with an oddly amused expression, “As you wish, your majesty. The parentless tykes and their destitute friends shall have a palace to call their own.”

“Excellent. Now if that is all the matters for today, I’ll be in the war room if you need me.” Although this was addressed to my companions off to the sides, Reaver seems to have taken this as an open invitation, as after I leave the throne room I can feel his presence lagging behind me.

Pushing open the double doors, I make my way to the map of Albion. I don’t look up when Reaver comes in, closing the doors behind him, although I can practically feel his amusement radiating from the other side of the room.

“That was quite a tragedy you just lended yourself an accomplice to.”

“_ Hmm _, a tragedy to who, exactly? Those two-bit whores you seem to be so fond of?”

“My, my, your majesty. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you're jealous of those _ two-bit whores _.”

“Tch, as if.”

I watch out of the corner of my eye as Reaver makes his way around the table, his hands coming to wrap around my waist as he plasters himself to my back. 

“You don’t have to be jealous _ darling _, you know I only have eyes for you.”

“And yet they still wonder.”

"_ Well _ , maybe if you staked your claim more often, then they wouldn't have to _ wonder _."

I spin around, dislodging his hold as I come to pin him to the table, "And what kind of claim would that be?"

His smile is nothing but wicked, his eyes a dark abyss that I can't help but be drawn into. I move forward, locking our lips together in a heated embrace. He begins to moan under me as I grind our clothed cocks together.

A laugh is ripped out of my chest as he tries to rid me of my shirt. Taking it off the offending clothing, and discarding it to the side, I begin to undo the buttons on his pants. Grasping at its sides, I pull them down, making my way onto my knees.

After he steps out of his pants, I take his cock in hand and begin to make small licks and sucks from the tip until I make it to the base. I press into his perineum and begin to lavish the tip of his cock, the feeling of his thighs trembling beneath me make me moan, sending vibrations down his cock as he lets out a gasp above me.

Moving my way down, I begin to take more of him into my mouth until my lips are firmly around his base. Flickering my eyes up, I see Reaver’s flushed face and daring eyes through my lashes.

Pulling off his cock, I take my fingers into my mouth, getting them as wet as I can before pushing further between his legs, circling his hole before dipping in. With a finger fully inside of him, I take his cock back into my mouth and begin to move both my hand and mouth in sequence.

It's not long before I'm adding a second finger, scissoring his hole open, before eagerly adding a third in search for his prostate. Upon finding it, I take his cock down to the base, pressing my fingers firmly into his sweet spot, making him let out a loud shuddering gasp as one of his hands comes to the back of my head, his fingers winding their way into my hair. 

When I begin to move, his fingers pull hard on the strains of my hair, making me moan until his cock is almost out of my mouth. Given it is a cruel pace, he uses the table more than before, bracing against it as his legs barely keep him upright. He throws his head back, cuming down my throat as I keep my head still, but fingers ever moving. He's almost to the point of over-stimulation when I pull off of him completely. He whines at the loss but is cut off short as my hands grasp around his thighs, manoeuvring him to sit on the table.

I swoop in to take his lips into my own, his tongue coming out to taste himself. I pull back, nipping at his lips teasingly as I undo a few buttons of his shirt. Leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw, past his neck, and then finally coming to his collarbone, I bite down hard and at the same time pull him into, me so that I have access to his hole.

Reaver's head rolls back with a moan before his hands push off from their bracing position, hurryingly coming to the buttons of my pants as I continue to nip and suck at his collar bone.

His hand comes to wrap around my cock, making me gasp into his flesh. "Are you going to fuck me already? Or are you happily committed to being a complete _ tease _?"

I moan into his neck, slowly making my way back to his mouth, gasping into it as Reaver tugs at my cock. "_ Mmm _, I don't know. You seem to want it more than I."

"Why you cheeky little-"

I cut him off by abruptly pushing him back onto the table. Grasping my cock I bring it to his entrance, slowly but surely pushing myself past his rim. His arms come to wrap around my neck as I make my way to be fully seated inside of him, making us both moan when I do so.

I take a moment to kiss him languidly, letting the feeling of his body beneath me entrance me as it has done many times before. Continuing my affections, I move my hands to brush down his sides; Stopping when I come to his hips, grasping them firmly I begin to thrust into him, small almost shallow thrusts, but hard enough to nudge Reaver up the table.

Setting a deliciously brutal pace, with my thrusts hard and directly aimed at his sweet spot, Reaver's gasps and moans fill my ears and echo off of the war rooms walls. His hands come down to my shoulder blades, the feeling of his nails digging into my back, only goading me to go faster and harder, making him claw at my flesh causing it to bleed.

With Reaver’s hole clenching increasingly tighter around me the closer he becomes, and with my own orgasm not far away, I give him my all, using my remaining energy to fuel my passion. His nails leave their mark prominently on my skin before stopping to my lower back and digging in as his orgasm overtakes him.

With the scene before me, Rever’s back bowed so lovely and expression of complete euphoria. My own orgasm racks through my body, the feeling of Reaver’s hooded gaze as I spill inside of him almost making me rowdy enough to go again. But the tiredness of my bones prevent the chances of that happening. No, instead, my body becomes lax against Reaver’s. The feeling of his heart under my own lulling me into some form of rest. Although, it is short-lived.

“Perhaps I should keep you jealous, if you are going to fuck me like that every time I hold your possessive eye. Although, I could go without the wood in my back.”

I huff a laugh into his neck, pushing myself up enough to look into his twinkling eyes, “Would you prefer I fuck you on my throne.”

He barks a laugh, “Oh why _ your majesty _, only if you would do me the pleasure of pleasuring me in front of our dear Page. I’d rather like to see the look on her face when she sees her beloved King sleeping with the enemy.”

“_ Yes _, her expression would be most amusing. Although I should think that neither of us should leave the room with our lives if we were to do so.”

“_ Mmm _, such a shame.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about this one. But I like the energy, ya know?


End file.
